The invention is concerned with a mechanical interface, or more specifically a snap-on connection or quick-coupling for associated units incorporated in a modular assembly having at least one vacuum ejector adapted to provide a negative pressure. The present invention also refers to a modular assembly for supplying a negative pressure to an industrial process, said assembly comprising at least one vacuum ejector driven by compressed air and operative for evacuating air from said process.
Vacuum ejectors that are driven by compressed air are specifically advantageous for shifting operational conditions in industrial environments, due to their small dimensions and a construction that needs little maintenance. Operationally adapting the ejectors may include combining several ejectors into an assembly that provides a desired effect. Such assemblies may also comprise additional devices for connecting the assembly to the process that is driven by the ejectors, or to other external equipment.
In connection herewith there is a need and desire to reduce time and costs for assembling the system, and to eliminate any mechanical or set-up problems that may arise when incorporating supplemental couplings, fittings and additional adapter elements.
The object of this invention is to provide a mechanical interface connection between units that arc incorporated in an assembly for supplying a negative pressure to an industrial process. Another object of the invention is to provide a modular assembly having substantial flexibility while being adapted to shifting operational conditions of the industrial process.
Briefly the invention suggests that adjacent units, incorporated in the assembly, in contact surfaces thereof are formed with snap-on connections resembling a mirrored hook mounting. The connection provides a wedging action upon axial relative displacement of the connected units, the coupled units being axially arrested by means of a locking bolt.
The invention is further disclosed below, reference being made to the attached drawing.
The sole drawing FIGURE illustrates a first embodiment of the invention.